video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
List of VCI Children's Promos
Here is the list of many Children's Promos for VCI. 1995 Children's Carnival Promo 1995-1996 (Late 1995/20th November 1995 to 9th September 1996) The 1995 advert with clips of children's titles on a carnival that are released by VCI including clips from: * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Rock 'N' Roll and Other Stories ** Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories * Fourways Farm ** Moonstruck and Other Stories ** Ups and Downs and Other Stories * The Wind in the Willows ** The Wind in the Willows (1983 film) ** A Tale of Two Toads ** Winter Tales ** Spring Follies * Sooty & Co. ** Splashing Out/Soo to the Rescue ** Moving In/Bubble Trouble ** Scrap Idea/Buddy Jolly ** Camping Out and Other Stories ** Sooty's Magic Solutions/New Friends ** World of Fun/Clocks Galore ** Canal Capers/Staff Training * Teddy Bear Sing-Along ** ABC Alphabet ** 123 Numbers ** Discovery Colours * Rosie & Jim ** Gingerbread Man and Other Stories ** Duck Gets Lost and Other Stories * Brum ** The Big Chase and Other Stories ** Brum and the Helicopter and Other Stories 1996 Children's Promo 1996-1997 (Late 1996/16th September 1996 to 8th September 1997) The 1996 children's trailer with clips of children's titles that are released by VCI including clips from: * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Your Favourite Story Collection ** Story and Song Collection ** The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Fourways Farm ** Four Seasons and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. ** Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories ** Speedy Sweep and Other Stories * Rosie & Jim ** On Safari and Other Stories ** Acrobats and Other Stories * Tots TV/Tots Video ** Fun with French (Also Available: ABC, Animal Adventures and 123 is brand new videos from April 1997) * Sky Dancers* ** The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes* * Dragon Flyz* ** Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories* *In the Long version of the trailer, after the Tots Video promo, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz promos are added in. But in the Short version of the trailer, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz promos are absent. At the end, Collect all these eleven VCI children's videos with beautiful clouds from Sky Dancers background, it's called "VCI children's video overview", The VCI children's trailer from 1996 video overview, The slogan at the bottom saying "Out Now on Video". 1997 Children's Promo 1997-1998 (Late 1997/15th September 1997 to 31st August 1998) The VCI children's trailer from 1997 which is narrated by Jonathan Kydd featuring children's video titles including... * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Your Favourite Story Collection ** Story and Song Collection ** The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection ** Playtime ** Chases, Races and Runaways * Fourways Farm ** Four Seasons and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. ** Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories ** Speedy Sweep and Other Stories * The Sooty Show ** My Bumper Christmas Sooty * Teddy Bear Sing-Along ** My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs * Tots TV/Tots Video ** Fun with French ** ABC ** Animal Adventures ** 123 * Cosgrove Hall Productions ** Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant At the end, Collect all these fifteen VCI children's videos in the first video overview with beautiful clouds from Sky Dancers background and of course, the "Out Now on Video" 'slogan is not included. In Late 1997, The Sky Dancers background fades to the dark blue background, the second video overview called '"New for '97" with four brand new VCI children's videos, "My Bumper Christmas Sooty", "My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs", "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Chases, Races and Runaways" and "Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant". In Early 1998, The "New for '97" video overview is absent. 1998 "Autumn Family" Promo 1998 The 1998 advert with clips of video titles that are released by VCI including clips from: * The Bear * Titch ** Helpful Titch * Mr. Bean ** Merry Christmas Mr. Bean * Coronation Street ** Women on Coronation Street * Reckless ** The Complete Series: Uncut * Emmerdale ** Revenge * Brideshead Revisited ** The Complete Series * Men Behaving Badly ** Jingle B***s! * Father Ted ** The Very Best of Father Ted * Rosemary Conley ** The Best Rosemary Conley Workout in the World... Ever! * The World's Greatest Concert of Musicals - Hey! Mr. Producer! The Musical World of Cameron MacKintosh * Jeremy Clarkson ** The Most Outrageous Jeremy Clarkson Video in the World... EVER! Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Trailers and Promos Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases